


Planning on PRIDE

by Violette_Witch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gay Pride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Witch/pseuds/Violette_Witch
Summary: “Why the hell would we want to go to something like a PRIDE parade?” Ronan asked.“Um…” was all Adam could think to say as he stared at his boyfriend.Ronan finds a PRIDE flyer in the house and wonders what Adam is thinking
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Planning on PRIDE

“What the fuck is this?” Ronan asked, picking up a flyer from the coffee table. It was slightly wrinkled, and very rainbow.

“What?” Adam asked, coming around the corner from the kitchen, a half-finished peanut butter sandwich in his hand. “Oh, that,” he recognized the PRIDE flyer that he’d brought in earlier that day. “It’s for the PRIDE parade in DC, I was thinking maybe we could go,” he said casually. It was something he’d found lying on the ground after graduation. He’d slipped it into his pocket – an afterthought, really – and had almost forgotten about it until that day, about a week later.

“Why the hell would we want to go to something like that?” Ronan asked, and although Adam was used to Ronan’s harsh way of talking, the genuine disgust that he threw into that sentence took Adam aback.

“Um…” was all Adam could think to say as he stared at his boyfriend, who dropped the flyer with disinterest and turned to face him. A sudden thought struck Adam that, perhaps, Ronan had not yet fully accepted the fact that he was gay. After all, they hadn’t been together _that_ long, just a few months, and maybe he was going through some kind of denial phase –

No. That was ridiculous. Adam shut down that illogical train of thought as soon as he caught it. He just shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich, moving past Ronan toward the couch. “Because we’re gay?” he suggested, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“Yeah, no shit Parrish,” Ronan rolled his eyes, sitting on the sofa beside him.

“Ok, so, why not?” Adam asked around his bite of peanut butter and bread.

Ronan wrinkled his nose, “It’s just a bullshit social convention,” he complained, “Why do I have to paint myself rainbow, act like an idiot, and declare to the world that I have a boyfriend?” He looked at Adam seriously, “Could you see Gansey and Blue going to something like this?”

As soon as he asked it, Adam couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter. Richard Campbell Gansey III, king of societal conventions and fancy parties, and Blue Sargent, queen of eccentricity and individualism, would probably have killed to go to something like this to celebrate their undying love for one another, if it didn’t mean stepping all over the space of a disenfranchised group that they didn’t belong to. Blue would die before doing something like that. But he didn’t say any of that, he just looked at Ronan and assumed he understood what a silly question that was.

“You don’t have to paint yourself rainbow,” was the response Adam chose to give. He hadn’t really cared about the parade before, but now that Ronan seemed so opposed to it, a determination to go was building up inside Adam. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but he felt he wanted nothing so much in the world as he did to convince Ronan to come with him to PRIDE. “I might want something pink, purple, and blue though.”

Ronan groaned. “I don’t get the point of it,” he complained, “The colors and the symbols and everything. Why?”

“It’s like, community,” Adam said simply, “so we can all know we’re not alone; that there are other people like us.”

“There are no other people like us,” Ronan said solemnly, causing a silence to hang over the air. Adam glanced at Chainsaw, heard a clatter come from a different room that he knew was cause by Opal. The dream things. He thought of his own psychic abilities, his connection to the ley line, all of the adventures they’d had with Cabeswater in the search for Glendower. Ronan was right, there were no other people like the them.

After a bit, Ronan chuckled to himself, “What if we made a flag for people like us, like ‘if you or a loved one died and/or discovered magical abilities while searching for a long dead Welsh king’ raise your hand.” He looked fake-pensive for a moment, “I wonder what color it would be? Black?”

Now it was Adam’s turn to roll his eyes, and he punch Ronan lightly on the arm. “Stop being a dick,” he said, “this stuff is important to a lot of people, events like this changes lives.” He thought he’d read that some where and it sounded like a good argument albeit a completely regurgitated one, “Maybe some little kid could see us there and regain hope in the future.”

“How tender,” Ronan said, sarcasm in his voice even as his lips twisted up in a smile. He looked at Adam and he seemed to be analyzing, the gears in his head turning. Adam wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but finally he said, “Fine, we can go to this rainbow fuckfest and give hope to the children,” he said, reaching to grab Adam’s hand and play his thumb over his fingers. “But I don’t need all these colors and words to know how I feel about you,” he leaned in and soon they were kissing.

Even after having been together for some time, the feeling of Ronan’s lips against his set Adam’s heart racing. Adam ran his hand over the soft hairs covering Ronan’s shaved head, breathing him in and existing in a world where, for a moment, it was only them.

Then Ronan pulled away and looked at Adam, a hint of dark humor playing over his eyes, “Why do you really want to go to this Parrish?” he asked, although his tone implied, he had already discovered the answer.

Adam raised his hand up innocently, still clutching Ronan’s tightly in the other (he had lost the sandwich somewhere), “I honestly thought it would be a fun thing for us to do together. Why? What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking,” Ronan said slowly, “that nothing in the world would make Robert Parrish angrier than the thought of his son in the center of a rainbow parade.”

A wry grin spread over Adam’s face. He tried not to do things just to spite his father, but he had to admit that the thought of it did bring a certain thrill. “Well, you’re not wrong,” he conceded.

Ronan matched Adam’s smile, pulled him tighter, and swept him away from the world again.


End file.
